Na Ki'i (episode)
Na Ki'i (Dolls) is the 18th episode of Season 3 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis When a murder victim falls onto a car near Dog the Bounty Hunter, Five-0 investigate and discover that she was a member of a group operating out of the local roller derby. When the leads dry up, the team send Catherine in undercover in hopes of luring out the killer, only to realize that Catherine may in grave danger... Plot In downtown Hawaii, while arresting his latest fugitive, Dog the Bounty Hunter witnesses a young woman falling off a balcony to her death, which prompts the Hawaii Five-0 team to be called in. Max Bergman finds evidence suggesting that the victim was unknowingly drugged before her death. They also find that she led a double life as a roller derby player. Unable to get any useful information about the victim from her teammates, Steve asks Catherine Rollins to go undercover as the team's jammer. Catherine finds that one of her teammates wanted the victim dead, and hacks into the coach's computer to get a roster. In addition, the team finds that the coach was responsible for drugging the victim, and realize he did so to the other players on separate occasions to make them appear in pornographic films. Catherine manages to wound the coach before he could kill another player who he thought was responsible for the hack. Meanwhile, a masked man steals a safe from Doris. She eventually admits to McGarrett that the safe contains a microfiche with all her CIA assignments unredacted, and that "Mangosta" is involved. Notes * Steve, in an uncommon move, wears his badge on a chain around his neck through the episode rather then his more "normal" location - on his belt. Quotes Doris McGarrett: I'll mention it to her at lunch. Steve McGarrett: You're going to lunch with Catherine? Doris McGarrett: Uh-huh. Steve McGarrett: Just the two of you? Doris McGarrett: Yeah. Why, is that a problem? Steve McGarrett: No, I mean, I don't know. Doris McGarrett: Well, you said you wanted us to get to know each other. Right? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I suppose I did say those very words. Doris McGarrett: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: I just thought you and Mick were going away this week. Doris McGarrett: That's next week. This week he's a little busy following me around. Steve McGarrett: Look, Mom, about that, I'm sorry. Doris McGarrett: What kind of son hires a P.I. to keep tabs on his mother? Steve McGarrett: Okay, let's be honest, we're not exactly the Waltons. You're a former spy who faked her own death 20 years ago. I got issues, Mom. I got trust issues. Doris McGarrett: Okay, get over it. And get over Catherine and I getting together. It's just lunch. Crimson Bride: Crimson Bride is my real name. Danny Williams: Oh, okay. Parents big Denzel fans? Crimson Bride: Wow. Danny Williams: No, I just Crimson Bride: Seriously? Trivia |- |Doris McGarrett |Christine Lahti |A former CIA agent, and the mother of Steve McGarrett. |- |- |Beth Chapman |Herself |A real-life bounty hunter and Dog's wife. |- |Lyssa Chapman |Herself |A real-life bounty hunter and Dog's daughter. |- |Leland Chapman ||A real-life bounty hunter and Dog's son. |} |- |Crimson Bride |Tiffany Dupont |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Coach Eric Blair |Drew Powell |AKA Larry Banks. |- |Dr. Shanon Morgan |Zoë Bell |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Hot Lips Honolulu |Rachel 'Mistress Lovehit' Lee |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |John Hanson |Tim Lucason |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Ted Landry |Sven Erik Lindstrom |A man who appears in the episode. |} [[Category:Episodes (New)] Category:Season 3 (2010)